


BLOOD - Pure

by JulioHD



Series: BLOOD [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulioHD/pseuds/JulioHD
Summary: A FanFiction about Vampire Knight, made also for people who didn't watch the show or read the manga. You're being told the story of a young vampire out of her perspective, she was abandoned by her family and wants to know who she truly is.





	1. Prolog

I lay on the cold ground, I feel a throbbing pain on the back of my head. I rub my head with my small hands, while I straighten my body. It's midnight, as I look around I can barely see any lanterns lighten my surroundings. I can't remember a single person, it's the same with faces, names or memories like I have no past. The only thing I know is that I'm a blood-thirsty vampire and a child.

A known type of creatures is approaching, I try to talk to him, but I can't. I stretch my arms in his direction, silently-crying for help into this snowy night. I stare into his red-brown eyes, not knowing what it causes. A burst of information passes into my head. I fall back down in shock, causing my head to feel more dizzy. The throbbing pain strengthens, as unknown memories pass before my eyesight. 

"What are you doing here, so late in the night?", he asks while he reaches out to me. I once again stretch my arms, though I don't accept his help. I'm a blood-thirst vampire so I bite him in his hand. "Ouch", he speaks surprised, "you can't bite a helping hand, can you?" I can't figure out what he's saying, though I can see that he ain't mad. He lets me suck his hand further, his blood is already dripping in to the snow. I call it a waste, because it tastes so sweet.

I loosen my fangs from his hand, I left big marks on his. As I rotate my head to look at him, I can see them tighten. I smile at him, as he does and he says: "You've got an unusual hair colour, too bad my blood ruins it." Still I can't understand a single word. "So I guess you're my responsibility now. I'll call you Shirochi."


	2. Chapter 1

He took me by his hand, he brought me to his house, he bathed me and is dressing me with new clothes. He's doing that for me, a stranger who he never met before and still he treats with so much kindness. I bit him, I really hurt him, but still he does all that just for me. I further investigate his appearance, while he puts a expensive-looking dress for children on me. As I check him I can tell that he is also a child, but at least five years older.

He seems quite big for his age, how I know that you may ask? I really shouldn't ask that question myself. His hair is longer then the usual boy's hair, it's a darker brown and messy. He is dressed in a white shirt, a dark pair of pants and uncomfortable-looking brown shoes. His eyes are still the same red-brown, as I saw him the first time. 

"Now you look like one of my kind.", he says, after fastening the last button on my new dress. How did he find a fitting dress so fast for me though? I look at him in disbelief, as I'm confused from his words and actions. "You", he starts with a dreamy look in his eyes, as he looks down on me, "remind me of someone."

As he said that, he immediately rotates to the opposite direction. He smiles into his sleeve and notices amused: "But what am I doing? She probably can't understand what I'm saying." I get worried, is he ok? Did I do something wrong or did I anger him? Impossible, I did literally nothing. My expression changes into a worried look. He is noticing it directly and excuses: "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He touches my head as he says that. 

He left me alone after that, I a room without a window. The building I'm in isn't just any normal house, it's like a mansion, if it isn't bigger. The room is illuminated by hanging chandeliers, though it being a huge room there isn't many furniture. A long couch is the only thing I can find, it's in the center. He put me there before he left. It's not like I mind the boredom, but I miss his presence. I miss his friendliness, his soft gentle hands who handled me like glass. What's that warm feeling of trust?

But I can't distract from the fact, that he is a stranger for me too. It's not guaranteed that things will stay like they are right now. What if he actually has bad intentions? I need to stay alarmed, I have to be careful, I need to, actually do nothing. What are my actual options, to just run away? He let me drink his blood, no human would ever let me do that. I don't think that I will run into a friendly vampire that fast again. Maybe into a vampire who like to kill me. I had good luck, I was rescued by a friendly vampire, who Is probably also a high-ranked aristocrat. Being honest, I'm not quit sure about him being a vampire. Of course, his perfect pale skin and him letting me drink his blood are big hints, but it doesn't make it impossible for him to only be a human. And also there is no way a vampire would be that tasty, am I right? Once again I actually don't know.

It's time to get up and go for a walk! I get up and move towards the door, but it opens before I can go near it. A boy steps out of it, it's not the one who rescued me, though they are roughly the same age. This boy has blond hair, maybe another vampire? Or a another human, who knows. "So that's the small one Master Kuran told me about.", he whispers as he enters the room and closes the door behind him. "Hello", he says as he turns to me and waves, "my", he points with his finger to himself, "Name is Takuma."

I just look at his green eyes confused. He sighs: "How hard is it to teach a six-year old talking?", and takes me to the couch. "Ok, let's try again", he motivates himself. He clears his throat and starts again: "I", he points to himself, "am", he draws a circle with his finger around himself, "Ta-ku-ma." What is he saying 'Boku wa Takuma desu'? Is Takuma his name? I try to pronounce his name and point to him: "Aguma!" "Wrong", he says and shakes his head. Once again he points at himself and tries to correct me: "Ta-ku-ma!" I still can't speak or understand his language, this time it sounds like 'Takuma desu', is he trying to correct me? He try to pronounce his name once again: "Takuma!" He grins at me, I smile back. "Right!", he jells joyful as he makes small jumps.

Maybe I will understand them one day. I learn with him until I get sleepy and lay my head on to his lap. As I fall asleep I breath a: "Thanks." to him.

I wake up alone in the same room, though there is no brown or blond haired guy near. I finally got used to staying here for a while. But if they turn against me, I will still put up a fight! They ain't seduce me with nothing. I'm incorruptible, my spirit is bullet proof! My nose smells a known scent. It's sweet and rich of iron. I force myself out of the comfortable couch. I follow my nose to the door, but once again it opens before I can reach it. The brown haired guy enters and closes the door behind him. "I thought you wild be thirsty.", he says in a playful tone. I have to let him down, Takuma is a good teacher but not that good, so I still can't figure out what he's saying. The boy seemed to have bitten himself, before he entered the room. How could he play so careless with the excitement of a young lady!

Without saying a word I lick his finger clean, there shall be know blood wasted. So I start to suck on the wound and then bite it to get started with sucking from his veins. The taste didn't really changed, still very sweet but I can taste a scent of worry. I can taste emotions? As I once determined, I really have no clue. I don't think no longer that he could possibly be a human, I sucked too much blood and he recovered to fast. He must be a vampire. But I don't know if Takuma is one.

I spilled, his blood is once again on my body and hair, his hand and body and of course the floor. "Shirochi, do I need to tell you how to proper suck blood?", he asks me without expecting an answer. I smile at him with guiltiness. I never saw him do a positive facial expression, he always looks depressed, if not worried, because of me. What daytime may it be, Is it night again? I can still relate back, I lay on the snow, it's cold, but I don't feel any cold. Nobody cares about me, it feels like I lay there since an eternity. I was lonely and abandoned, till I saw those red-brown eyes of his. It may not be a day since I've met him, but it already feels like a week to me. What is his name, the name of the brown haired guy?


End file.
